1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for providing an auxiliary bunghole for a barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, hand pumps are threadably connected directly to the bunghole of a barrel. However, during pumping, stresses are applied to the barrel bunghole. As a result, cracks and other fatigue failures occur in the bunghole and adjacent portion of the barrel. Because new barrels are costly and hard to obtain, when a bunghole is damaged the barrels are repaired rather than discarded. This is expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, spare barrels must be kept in inventory for use when a damaged barrel is being repaired.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for relieving the stresses applied to the bunghole of a barrel during pumping. More specifically, a need exists for an auxiliary bunghole attachment which provides an alternate mounting means for a pump to relieve pumping stresses applied to the barrel bunghole.